RoleplayIntro
Roleplay is an exciting and fun way to participate in our community! Some of you may or may not be familiar with the text based roleplay done on our Forums. The creations you make in the game not only battle on multiplayer online but also alongside allies in the numerous fleets and navies operated by the community! Here is a basic introduction to get you roleplaying in the community! How it Works Our community uses a text-based forum system as the basis of our roleplay. Members make posts over new alliances, peace meetings, war declarations and trade runs. All posts are made on the forums and can be categorized into the multiple types as mentioned above, HOWEVER roleplay content such as navy/fleet pages, roleplay maps etc. are separate pages with their links attached. In addition to this, the large size of our community and many thematic ideas have fostered the creation of 3 PU's or Persistent Universes that each offer a different spin on creative imagination and roleplay itself. You can participate in as many roleplays as you wish and each PU has its own independent back story and rules which should be followed and read carefully. Lastly, before you read on and begin your latest adventure, make sure to follow the rules and be respectful and courteous to the other sailors, officers and admirals on the seas! The Roleplay Universe The roleplay universe(s) each have their own unique storyline that follow a different theme and backstory. While there are numerous roleplays avaliable on the forums, we have 3 Persistent Universes or PU's that are the main roleplays in the community. They are as follows: *'Canon BSCN RP': Originally started on the Battleship Craft Navies Wiki, this is the original roleplay universe and is where most of the community roleplay. *'BSCN RP 2': Based on the original roleplay, this is a rebalanced version of the roleplay. Unlike Canon, tech is limited and there are more restrictions regarding ships and wars. *'Age of Sail': A 1600-1700s themed spin-off. Unlike the other two roleplays, this one is limited to sail themed ships and technology of the era. Its highly suggested that you roleplay on one of the main roleplays before trying Age of Sail. While any actions done in the affermentioned roleplays become another part of history and could affect you in future wars and battles, there are also small skirmishes and battles to cool off some of the steam from the persistent universes. These case-roleplays do not affect your navy permanently and are a perfect way to test new strategies and attacks. Navies and Fleets Navies and fleets are the backbone of roleplay, they are the means by which players declare war and wage battle on one another. All three of the PU's require you to be in a navy in order to participate in wars and battles. Navies and fleets are a small collective of members that work together in roleplay for their own purposes. These fleets and navies each have their own purpose and ideas, so reading up on their page is crucial before deciding to join them. For those who are more adventureous, it is possible to start your own navy. Just make sure to read the creation guidelines first. Balance/God-Modding The balance of roleplay is crucial and and an integral part of a successful roleplaying community. Therefore, not all ingame stats are reflected upon when you send your ships to battle in RP. This is to allow everyone to roleplay in an evnviornment where there is an absolute win condition, and whereas roleplay becomes stale. The balance of each RP is determined by the creators and moderators of each roleplay and can vary from one another. Usually information regarding the balancing of tech and ships will be listed on the roleplay forums by the moderators. Furthemore, major character deaths are always a subject of contreversy. Most of the time a crucial character only dies if put into an un-winnable situation or of the person who roleplays as the character agree's to do so. While roleplay is meant for the community to write their own story and adventures, we do not allow acts such as griefing and god-modding. However keep in mind that the creation of a powerful ship is different than claiming that your destroyer can eradicate a continent. If you feel that a community member is roleplaying in an unfair manner be sure to contact an admin or moderator first. Posting on the Forums As all roleplay is done through text and the forums, specific language is used when making and writing roleplay-related posts. While there is no required length when posting in roleplay, it deepens and enrichs the story or battle if you write a well written detailed post. For example; "3 Destroyers sink the Battleship" leaves little to work with when "The BSC-Swinger, Weldin and Wolf fire a salvo totalling 25 shells. However almost all the shells miss the CSB-Nutt and the few that hit do little damage to the ship itself." A detailed post allows other members to understand it in better detail. Remember however to always follow the rules on posting and use proper languagr.